Svr/Befunde
Overview * Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: XXX): :*'0. Introduction' 1 ::*0.1. General Background of Study 2 ::*0.2. Motivation for Research 3 ::*0.3. Research Objectives and Target Audience 3 ::*0.4. Thesis Outline and Research Methodology 4 :*''Part One'' 5 :*'1. Electronic Markets' 5 ::*1.1. Electronic Markets vs. Traditional Markets 5 ::*1.2. How do Electronic Markets affect traditional Market Structures? 8 :::*1.2.1 Information Phase 8 :::*1.2.2 Agreement Phase 9 :::*1.2.3 Settlement Phase 9 ::*1.3. Electronic Market Theory and Reality 9 :::*1.3.1 Information Phase 10 :::*1.3.2 Agreement Phase 13 :::*1.3.3 Settlement Phase 13 ::*1.4. The next step – XML and the Semantic Web 14 :*'2. The Semantic Web' 16 ::*2.1. The idea of XML 18 :::*2.1.1 XML Syntax 19 :::*2.1.2 XML Structure 19 :::*2.1.3 XML Style 20 :::*2.1.4 XML Navigation 22 ::*2.2. Benefits of XML 23 :::*2.2.1 Better Document Management 24 :::*2.2.2 Better Searching Capabilities 25 :::*2.2.3 Multiple uses for Hyperlinking 26 :::*2.2.4 Business Impact of XML 26 :::*2.2.5 Increase in the Number of XML Applications 27 ::*2.3. XML Applications for E-commerce 30 ::*2.4. Summary and Outlook 31 :*'3. EDI' 32 ::*3.1. How it works - some general 34 :::*3.1.1 EDI Message Standards 34 :::*3.1.2 Components of Message Standards 35 :::*3.1.3 Converter and Communication Software 35 :::*3.1.4 EDI Networks 37 :::*3.1.5 Cost of setting up and EDI network 38 ::*3.2. Opportunities through EDI 40 :::*3.2.1 Operational Benefits - General Cost reduction 41 :::*3.2.2 Strategic benefits 41 ::*3.3. Barriers for EDI penetration 42 :::*3.3.1 Limited number of standard EDI documents defined 42 :::*3.3.2 Current EDI usage 43 :::*3.3.3 Legal Problems 43 :::*3.3.4 Conclusion 43 ::*3.4. EDI an the Internet 44 :::*3.4.1 Internet/EDI 45 :::*3.4.2 Web/EDI 45 :::*3.4.3 XML/EDI 46 ::*3.5. Summary and Outlook 47 :*'4. XML/EDI' 48 ::*4.1. The Idea of XML/EDI 49 :::*4.1.1 Fusion of Five 49 :::*4.1.2 XML/EDI Core Models 51 :::*4.1.3 XML/EDI as a Framework 52 :::*4.1.4 Progress in XML/EDI Standards and Frameworks 54 ::*4.2. Opportunities through XML/EDI 55 :::*4.2.1 Impact of XML on EDI 56 :::*4.2.2 Reduction of General Costs 56 :::*4.2.3 Hub and Spoke Relationship Improvement 57 :::*4.2.4 Consequences for Business 58 ::*4.3. Challenges of XML/EDI 59 ::*4.4. XML/EDI Example 60 ::*4.5. Summary and Outlook 64 :*''Part Two'' 66 :*'5. Assessing the Value of IT Projects 66' ::*5.1. The IT Productivity Paradox 67 ::*5.2. Traditional Methods – Investment Under Certainty 69 :::*5.2.1 Static Methods 70 :::*5.2.2 Dynamic 70 ::*5.3. Investment under Uncertainty 71 :::*5.3.1 Decision Tree Analysis 71 :::*5.3.2 Real Option Methods 72 ::*5.4. Empirical Studies of Accounting Methods used 72 ::*5.5. Option Value in IT – Real Options 74 :::*5.5.1 Real Options – Some General Facts 74 :::*5.5.2 The Formula 75 :::*5.5.3 Simplifying the calculation 77 :::*5.5.4 Capturing Flexibility 80 ::*5.6. Practical Application of Real Options 81 :::*5.6.1 Disadvantages of Real Option Models 82 :::*5.6.2 Comparison of Real Options with Net Present Value 82 :::*5.6.3 When to use Real Option Pricing Techniques 84 :::*5.6.4 Are Option Valuation Methods in Use? 85 ::*5.7. Summary and Outlook 86 :*'6. XML Investment Decision as a Deferral Option 87' ::*6.1. General Assumptions 88 ::*6.2. Going into Details 90 :::*6.2.1 Project Uncertainty (s2) 90 :::*6.2.2 Project Returns (S) 95 :::*6.2.3 Project Costs (X) 97 :::*6.2.4 Time Value of Money 98 :::*6.2.5 Time to expiration (t) 99 :::*6.2.6 Summary 99 ::*6.3. Company Profiles 99 :::*6.3.1 Determining Diffusion 99 :::*6.3.2 Type of Adopters 100 :::*6.3.3 Parameters that Influence Diffusion 101 :::*6.3.4 Market Power 103 ::*6.4. Putting it all together 106 ::*6.5. Criticism 109 :*'7. Conclusion 109' :*Appendix 1: XML Tutorial 112 :*Appendix 2: XML/EDI Working Groups 146 :*Appendix 3: XML Business Applications 149 :*Appendix 4: Black-Scholes Option Pricing Table 152 :*References 153. dummy / plagpages / dpl: Prominent sources * Pitts-Moultis Kirk (1999): ... * Walsh (1998): ... * ... Prominent findings * ... * ... Other observations * XX of the XX sources found for the text parallels are not mentioned in the thesis at all. * A few pages of the thesis (p. 10, 11, and 15) were published online by the author in 1999 as part of an XML tutorial: http://chnm.gmu.edu/digitalhistory/links/cached/chapter3/link3.20.XMLtutorial.html. Although this does not preclude the acceptance of the entire text as a doctoral thesis, it is usually clearly identified as such. * The author is capable of correct citation, as there are numerous direct quotations in the thesis, such as the quotation of Dumbill 2001 on page 60, Rogers 1983 on page 99f, Mansfield 1961 on page 100, etc. * ... *On page 3 one finds a declaration section containing the following assurance: "Ich versichere: 1. dass ich die Dissertation selbständig verfasst, andere als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel nicht benutzt und mich auch sonst keiner unerlaubten Hilfe bedient habe. 2. ... 3. das sic dieses Exemplar mit der beurteilten Arbeit übereinstimmt." * The "Studienplan Doktorat", valid at the time of submission demand the following: ::Festlegung der Bildungsziele aus den Doktoratspflichtfächern gemäß § 17 Abs 2 lit c AHStG: "Die Bildungsziele der Fächer der jeweiligen Studienrichtungen, welche in den Diplomstudienplänen festgelegt wurden, haben auch für das Doktoratsstudium ihre Gültigkeit. Im dritten Studienabschnitt haben die Studierenden darüber hinaus den Nachweis zu erbringen, daß sie in der Lage sind, durch eigenständige wissenschaftliche Arbeit einen Beitrag zur Forschung zu liefern, der bei Studienabschluß in Form einer Dissertation vorzulegen ist und dem im jeweiligen Fach international üblichen Standard für eine wissenschaftliche Publikation entsprechen soll." ::... ::Dissertation "§ 3 (1) Der Bewerber um das Doktorat hat durch die Dissertation über die an eine Diplomarbeit zu stellenden Anforderungen hinaus darzutun, daß er die Befähigung zur selbständigen Bewältigung wissenschaftlicher Probleme erworben hat." Statistic ::Due to technical reasons, the following sources are counted in the total above, although only fragments in the category of "Keine Wertung" (not evaluated) are documented from these sources: ::*Lazworld (1996) ::*Pindyck (1989). :: Thus, there are only XX instead of XX actual sources documented in reviewed fragments. Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer" (pawn sacrifice): the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or the closeness of the copy to the source is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px (state of analysis: XXX) Kategorie:Svr Kategorie:Befunde